


The Best kid villain in Fair City rides again

by Deepizzaguy



Category: WordGirl
Genre: F/F, Gen, hero - Freeform, villain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deepizzaguy/pseuds/Deepizzaguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria Best who is the best female villain in Fair City has a plan to defeat the alien guardian angel of Fair City be "borrowing" the weapons of Seymour Orlando Smooth, Dr Two Brains and Granny May Johnson in an attempt to defeat her rival in battle. Word Girl has her biological parents Yolanda and Roman Tocumen as her advisers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Victoria Best has a plan to beat her rival

**Author's Note:**

> A parody of the Wordgirl cartoon "Don't Mess With The Best" which in my opinion is a slap in the face of Wordgirl fans that she laid down to her kid rival.

Victoria Best who is about the same age of Becky Botsford is currently in her parents home watching over chess pieces with the likeness of the Fair City villains as well as Word Girl, her partner and mentor Captain Huggyface and her cousins Donna and Debi Isthmus on a chess board. Victoria is looking at the figurines as she speaks with a tone of anger in her voice "Look at these figurines in this chess board. The people in this city are going goo goo gaga over Word Girl, her monkey partner Captain Huggyface and those clowns cousins of her the Isthmus Sisters. I can see why. Her villains list includes Dr Two Brains, Seymour Orlando Smooth and Granny May Johnson. As individuals they have not able to defeat her in battle. My plot is to ''borrow' their main weapons like Granny's armor and perfume attack bottle, Seymour's false teeth trick that can blind anyone for a short period of time and Dr Two Brains cheese ray. When I get a hold of those weapons Word Girl will regret beating me in battle. I am V Best. Ha ha ha."  
Back in Word Girl's spaceship hideout our hero is playing the Sam Spence song "Patriotic March" while her biological parents Yolanda and Roman Tocumen are dancing to the song. Huggy is saying "Nice to see your real parents listening to this type of music. It is cooler than a backside of a pillow." When the song is finished Yolanda says "Janelle I mean Word Girl. It was our pleasure to rescue you from the clutches of Dr Two Brains and his two henchmen at that talk show." Word Girl to her mom "Did you call me Janelle? My Earth name is Becky Botsford. I was adopted by Tim and Sally Botsford when the spaceship that I entered when I was about one year old crash landed on Earth. I am sure you two missed me a lot." Roman said "Yes we did miss you a lot but the last time I had a chat with Miss Power who was a scientist back in Lexicon when you were born wanted to adopt you as her own child. She came up with this story which at the time your mom and I thought was legit said to us that unless you were taken out of the planet within one year, the planet would cease to exist due to a major disaster that would happen." Yolanda says "I guess you have a guardian angel Becky since the day we were suppose to take you with her could raise you, you managed to sneak into the spaceship that Huggyface was going to take to the planet Thanagar to pick up two members of the Justice League named Hawkman and his female companion Hawkgirl to train us into combat techniques." Word Girl says to her parents "Then what happened when I disappeared?" Yolanda says to Word Girl "My sister Jacqueline who at that time had given birth to her twin daughters Donna and Debi a month earlier along with her husband Ronnie had volunteered to try to locate you by taking a spaceship that Ronnie piloted. There was one problem. Ronnie is not the brightest bulb in the rack when it came to use the guidance system to locate you and Huggyface. The spaceship crash landed into the city of Portobelo Panama since the spaceship ran out of gasoline. To this day Ronnie swears that the spaceship went up in flames and was not seen ever again by the citizens of that city. The good thing is that the crash happened in the extreme darkness when everyone was taking a nap. Ronnie and his wife and their twin daughters were able to blend in the people in Portobelo." Roman says "He worked as a law enforcement officer with a group of mounted policeman who called themselves The Raiders. Jacqueline found a job as a professional wrestler in the city of Colon which is about 35 miles south of Portobelo. Then one day we sent them a message from our special computer to them and the children that we had heard about a young super hero that looked like you fighting crime in Fair City. Ronnie was able to get a transfer from working in Portobelo to work with the people of Fair City as a...gym teacher. Jacqueline made enough money as a baby face wrestler to purchase a restaurant in Fair City." Word Girl says "I know it as Jacqueline's Isthmus Cafe. Huggy just loves eating her hero specials." Yolanda says to Word Girl "Then when we found out that you were going to be on a talk show with Todd Ming we decided to reunite the family. I know that you are happy living with your adopted family. But we will always love you. You and Huggy are welcome to ask us for advice on crime fighting since we have been in the trenches since 1938 Earth time." I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	2. Victoria uses her tape recorder powers to start her power grab from the villains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Best who is the third best kid villain in Fair City behind The Birthday Girl and Tobey The Boy Genius has one weapon to start her power grab from the adult villains in Fair City. Dr Two Brains will be her first victim.

As Victoria Best left the home of her parents she had in her possession her audio tape recorder that plays a tune that freezes in their tracks anyone who hears the tune. Victoria first victim was going to be the former Steve Boxleitner who later became known as Dr. Two Brains. Speaking of the good doctor he is in his hideout with his two henchmen Charlie and Zack. Dr Two Brains says to his two henchmen "Guys I just hope I never have to look into the eyes of Word Girl's biological parents again. That Roman guy just scared me out of my wits with his icy cold stare with his brown eyes." Charlie says "I did not know that Word Girl has friends in the Justice League of America. That Wonder Woman's icy cold stare was just...awesome." Zack says "That look in the eyes of Hawk Girl was just as icy." Dr Two Brains "You guys forget that song that was played in the background. I think was called 'Bold March.' Now to relax and watch some...television. My mind is going blank." Victoria had been outside playing her audio tape recorder that froze the thoughts of the best villain in town as well as his henchmen. Victoria then says "While the cat is away, Victoria Best came to play. Ha ha ha. I am the best villain in town. Okay cheese ray come to Victoria." The cheese ray then comes to Victoria as the villains as helpless to stop her from stealing some of their best weapons. Then Victoria claims her prize weapon as she says "By the time I leave your house. You will not remember anything of what happened to you. Ta ta." Then the effects of the audio tape recorder music had finished when Dr Two Brains says to his henchmen "Guys are you all right?" Charlie says "Boss I do remember talking about the super heroes of the Justice League Of America when our minds went blank." Zack says "Charlie, Doc. Your cheese ray is missing." Dr Two Brains says "You do not expect me to believe that a cheese ray just go get and walk away unless Word Girl has new super powers that she has created after her talk show debacle." Zack says "Doc, I seriously doubt that Word Girl would ever resort to stooping that low in her attempt to get even with us." Dr Two Brains says "Zack you are correct. She may be a rival of mine. A low life thief she is not." In the meantime Word Girl was back with her biological parents back at her spaceship hideout Word Girl says to her biological mother who goes by the name Yolanda Tocumen "Mom so you and dad have no intention of getting into a court battle with my adopted parents Tim and Sally Botsford?" Yolanda says "No Word Girl. As long and Huggy are happy with your adopted parents, we will not get into a war with them. However you and Captain Huggyface are welcome to come to our music store 'Cheaters Never Win.' for some sound advice." (The slogan was used by a music store back in New Orleans suburb called Metairie.) My feeling is that as you get into your teenage years, the villains in this town will be bolder and tougher than hitting a fastball from your uncle Ronaldo "Ronnie" Moreno when he pitched for the New York Yankees one year ago.


	3. Seympur Orlando Smooth gets his blind teeth trick stolen by Victoria Best

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seymour Orlando Smooth who is a game show in Fair City who steals money and gifts from the contestants on his shows will meet the one person who steals his blind teeth gimmick. Victoria Best has already stolen inventions from Dr Two Brains a part of her plan to get even with her arch rival Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface.

Seymour Orlando Smooth is in dressing room getting ready for his next appearance as the host a local game show where contestants have to answer trivia questions about events in Fair City. The catch is that he the contestant always loses the trivia contest because Seymour has his two younger brothers get the answers from him before the show. Victoria Best has some of the weapons from the hideout of Dr Two Brains. Victoria is walking inside the television studio where Seymour will be getting ready to tape his next game show. His two younger siblings are not inside the studio since they are in their home that they share with their older brother. Victoria who has placed the objects that she stole from Dr Two Brains placed in her bedroom of her parents house. Victoria has her tape recorder on her hand. She sees Seymour who has his back turned to her. Victoria then plays on her tape recorder a tune that has Seymour in a trance. Victoria then says to Seymour "Finders keepers, losers weepers. Ah the false teeth that Seymour uses to blind his rivals. Come to Victoria my dear." The false teeth then comes to her hands as she places the false teeth in her possession. Victoria says "Two down. Now to get the armor from Granny May and her dreaded perfume attack bottle. I will be unstoppable. Word Girl will regret beating me in battle. Ha ha ha. I am the best villain in town. My parents are going to be very proud of me." When Seymour recovers his senses as the music from the tape recorder is finished he nearly has a freak attack. Seymour says "My teeth gimmick. They are...gone! I just wonder who would do such an evil thing. I know it is not Word Girl or her monkey partner Captain Looney Tunes." Back at the spaceship hideout Word Girl is having a chat with her biological parents Roman and Yolanda Tocumen. Word Girl says "So basically you are going to be serve as my advisers?' Roman says "Yes my daughter. Your mom and myself will only perform rescue missions when we are really needed. Your cousins Donna and Debi as well as your aunt and uncle Jacqueline and Ronnie will handle the bulk of any rescue mission. The only reason we came to your rescue you and Huggy while you were being interviewed by Todd Ming was because in the words of that singing duo called the Blues Brothers, (imitates the voice of Elwood Blues) 'We are putting the band back together.'" Huggy asks her student "What did he mean when he said 'We are putting the band back together?'" Word Girl says to Huggy "It appears that my biological parents, my cousins and my aunt and uncle are going to form a Lexicon super hero team.' Just like the Justice League of America, the Teen Titans and The Avengers. We are going to need all of the help to battle all of theses villains in Fair City. We can do so much. Thanks mom and dad for everything you did in rescuing Huggy and me. I owe you one." Yolanda says "No problem. We are like that singing family from Philadelphia. They are family." Roman says "Yolanda they are called Sister Sledge." I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	4. Victoria Best next target  to steal weapons from the villains in Granny May Johnson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Best who has the desire to steal weapons from some of the Fair City villains next target is the oldest villain in Fair City which is Granny May Johnson. Granny has in his possession her perfume weapon as well as her magic yarn that she uses in her battles against the preteen hero and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface.

Victoria Best is her parents home with the false teeth gimmick of Fair City game show host Seymour O Smooth and Dr Two Brains cheese weapons. Her next target is Granny May Johnson who has in her home the weapons of a perfume bottle and her iron suit gimmick that she uses to fly. Victoria has a huge smile on her face. She says" With the weapons of Dr Two Brains cheese ray weapon and Seymour O Smooth's false teeth gimmick, I will be unstoppable. Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Hair Face made me look like a chump in front of my parents when General Smoochington and myself were not able to beat the Whammer my desire to show them that I am the best at...everything. Now to get the iron suit that Granny May Johnson has her in possession as well as her perfume bottle that is used to make Word Girl and Huggy have a good cough due to the stinky fumes, I will live up to my last name Best." In the meantime Granny May is with her pet cat Colonel Mustard relaxing in her home. Granny says to her pet cat "Even though Word Girl and Huggyface have beaten me in battle in the past, she and that monkey are nice to both of us. Maybe I should bury the hatchet with Word Girl and Huggy." Then Victoria Best who has left her parents home then makes a dash to Granny May's home. Victoria says "Now for the game of the week pieces. Tape recorder do your thing." Victoria then plays on her tape recorder the tune that will have Granny in a trance just long enough to have her armor, perfume bottle and ball of yarn stolen from her. The objects then fly toward Victoria as she grabs them with her hands. After the objects are in her hands she says to Granny May "Nice doing business with you Miss Johnson. V Best." Granny then wakes up from her trance and she yells at the top of her lungs "My armor! My ball of yarn! My perfume bottle! They...are missing!" She starts to cry tears of sadness. Granny says "How could Word Girl do this to me? I thought we could become friends." Mustard meows "I doubt that Word Girl would stoop so low. This looks the work of another villain." Granny says to Mustard "You are right. I would have seen Word Girl if she entered my room." In the meantime Word Girl is at her spaceship hideout with her monkey Captain Huggyface. Word Girl says "Now the fun will begin. My real parents have decided to assist us if we need help battling our enemies from now on." Huggy says "You know the slogan. 'There is strength in numbers.' With your real parents as well as your cousins and your aunt and uncle helping us battle the bad guys in this city. We will be a Fair City Justice League." Word Girl says "With my real mom and dad working as my advisers. Our adventure are just beginning to take shape that would make a beauty queen green with envy." More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	5. Victoria Best now goes after Chuck The Evil Sandwich Makers Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Best who has battled Word Girl twice in the past but she has fallen short of your desire of living up to her last name by beating her in battle in their third time. Victoria now has her sights set on stealing from one of WordGirl's rivals Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy top weapons.

Victoria Best is walking from her parents home to the home of Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy home where her final phase of stealing Chuck's weapon that he uses on his rivals Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. Chuck has a weapon that shoot mustard and ketchup on his rivals as a form of getting away from his rivals during his battles. Victoria then uses her tape recorder to play a tune that will freeze in its tracks anyone who listens to the tune. Chuck is at his mom's basement playing a golf video game when he hears the music from the tape recorder. Chuck is frozen dead in his tracks. Victoria then says "Okay weapons come to Victoria." The weapon that Chuck uses to shoot food to trap Word Girl then comes to her. When the music stops Chuck is back to normal. Chuck then sees his food weapon machine gone. Chuck says "What happened to my food weapon machine? It...it is...gone!:" Victoria then has a smile on her best as she whispers the words "V Best." as she blows a kiss at the home of Chuck as she whispers "Nice doing business with you Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy. My plan to defeat Word Girl will be in full swing." She then walks back to her parents home to see her partner the gorilla General Smoochington. Victoria bought the pet at the Fair City Zoo to serve as her partner about a year ago. Smoochington is the evil version of Captain Huggyface. Back at the spaceship hideout Word Girl who is with pet monkey Captain Huggyface are watching the cartoon "All Star Superman" on their television set. Word Girl is amazed that Superman is dying from an illness that gave him his powers. The duo are watching the end of the cartoon when Superman kisses Lois Lane goodbye as he has to leave the Earth to repair the sun. As he leaves Metropolis to repair the sun Word Girl and Huggy start to shed tears. Word Girl says "That Superman is a real hero. He makes the ultimate sacrifice to save the people he loves since he is turning to an energy being. Sniff. I wonder who will take care of the people in Metropolis now that he is gone." Huggy says "We can take over that city partner as their guardian angels. Oh come on it is just a movie. Sniff. Now comes the good part. Lex Luthor is in prison talking to Doctor Quentin Richardson." Luthor then tells Richardson he is sorry he killed Superman. Then Luthor gives the doctor the plans to clone Superman. Word Girl then says "Huggy maybe we can give our DNA to a doctor in Fair City in the near future to clone us if we decide to return to Lexicon." Huggy says "Come on partner, Earth is our home now. Your real parents are with us as our advisers. Maybe we can form a Lexicon Super Friendly Team in the near future." In the meantime all of the Fair City villains decide to hold an emergency meeting at their hideout to find a way to stop Victoria from the weapons she stole from them in her attempt to harm their rival which is forbidden in their agreement in their battle against Word Girl and Huggyface. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or Superman.


	6. The meeting at Villains Association has some special guest stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna and Debi Isthmus who are Word Girl's cousins decide to attend a meeting of the villains association. Even though the villains are not the greatest fans of the identical twins, they will seek their advice on handling the kid villain who stole their weapons.

The villains who had their weapons stolen from them by Victoria Best decided to hold an emergency meeting. There was one catch though. As soon as they arrive at the front door of their building Dr Two Brains and his henchmen see the images of two identical female twins who are dressed as members of the rock bond Paul Revere And The Raiders. Dr Two Brains says to the identical twins "Kids the Justice League headquarters is in outer space. You two kids better have a good explanation of what in blazes you are doing here." Donna says to the good doctor "Dr Two Brains I assume." Debi was going to say to her older sister "Diva (her nickname) you know that you should never assume anything because you will make an..." Donna yells at her younger sister "Dee Train! (her nickname) Halt!" Dr Two Brains "Okay you two, I was not born yesterday. I do know the slogan 'A soldier keeps his friends close..." Donna says "And his enemies even closer. We have heard from the grapevine that a certain preteen with blonde hair that uses a tape recorder made you and you henchmen look like the Cincinnati Bengals football team. Losers." Dr Two Brains is very angry "Donna for your information I lost a bundle of money betting to the Bengals to win that football game last night. If you ever call me a loser again to my face you and your sibling will endure my wrath." Debi to Dr Two Brains "Doctor. I believe that your group of villains have a rule never to harm our cousin." Dr Two Brains says "Is Panama City the capital of Panama?" Debi says "Last time we were in Latin history class it still is the capital of Panama. We need to assemble a coalition to stop this kid villain from using the weapons that she borrowed from yourself, Seymour Smooth, Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making Guy and Granny May." Donna says "As Lex Luthor once said "No man should ever have that much power.'" Dr Two Brains says to the twins "Okay so my henchmen and the other villains are closet Superman fans. What about it?" Then the other villains who had their weapons stolen arrive at the building where they see the identical twins talking to the lead villain. Granny May says "Oh my goodness the female version of Paul Revere And The Raiders. Could you nice kids sing for me the song 'Legend Of Paul Revere'?" Donna says "My younger sibling and myself will be glad to sing the song if you guys agree to our deal. We have form a coalition to stop Victoria from harming Word Girl and Huggyface and we will be glad to sing a few tunes for you guys. Deal?" All of the villains say in unison "You kids have yourselves a deal. Let us get inside this building so we can get ready to take care of business." The villains and heroes get inside the building to discuss their plan of beating Victoria. In the meantime Victoria Best and her pet gorilla General Smoochington are leaving their parents home where their plan to beat their rival Word Girl and Captain Huggyface is taking shape. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	7. Victoria Best has a mission to vanquish Word Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria Best has assembled the weapons of her fellow villains in her attempt to vanquish Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface in battle. Can she succeed in living up to her last name Best?

Victoria Best and her pet gorilla General Smoochington have left her parents home to seek out her rival and Fair City super hero Word Girl and her monkey partner Captain Huggyface. Victoria is extremely annoyed that in her previous battles against the Lexiconian which included losing to her monkey partner Captain Huggyface to a crackers eating contest. A month later she lost to Word Girl during a Valentine's Day showdown when Tobey McAllister III decided to impress Word Girl with his robot collection. Victoria says to Smoochington "I do remember what Coach Moreno says in physical education class. (Imitates his voice) 'When you have two strikes against you. You have two options. Lay down to your foe or shorten your swing to make contact with the baseball. Most of the time my opponents laid down to my fastball.' (Normal voice) Even though he pitched for the New York Yankees he is an honorable physical education teacher, I will take his advice and use the weapons I 'borrowed' from the villains to beat her in own game. If I can just blind her for a moment with the false teeth trick, Word Girl will be on her knees begging me to stop harming her. Oh my speak of the devil. My good old fashioned rival is flying with her monkey partner in my direction. Now to use Granny May's armor to even the odds. Smochington just stay here while I show my rival that I am the best at everything." Word Girl who has Huggy riding on her back is saying "Huggy now we can head home for some rest and...hey! What was that? A female Iron Woman flying by me?" Huggy says "You forgot to say 'It's a bird, it's a plane...it's Victoria Best? We need a vacation from crime fighting partner.' Victoria says to Word Girl "Hello my old fashioned rival. How you do like me now? I have the ability to fly like Granny May. Get ready to meet your doom." Word Girl says "Promises promises, I am not scared of your...ow! My eyes. I...I can't see! Darn it. It is Seymour O Smooth's blind teeth gimmick. I will have to rely on my super hearing to find her." The Victoria stops her grin that has our hero temporarily blinded. Victoria in a boastful voice says to Word Girl "You like that?" Word Girl says "I did not know that Victoria is now a fan of Kirk Cousins." Huggy says "Who is Kirk Cousins?" Victoria says "Kirk is the best quarterback of the Washington Redskins. Now you can hail to me as your best villain to defeat you." At this time Word Girl has regained her eyesight but she is very angry to Victoria for stealing weapons from the villains without their permission. Word Girl says to Victoria "Did you know that taking weapons from the Villains Association without their permission is called stealing. Oh by the way Victoria I am a fan of the New England Patriots. Now we will head for the ground where High Noon will look like a game of patty cake." Both kids then land on the ground near a construction site where Word Girl attempts to use Huggy to tackle Victoria. But Smoochington is beside his master catches the monkey while Victoria uses Granny perfume bottle to spray on the monkey. Smoochington the throws Huggy who has his body filled with the green mist toward his partner. Word Girl then get a handful of the perfume attack on her face. Word Girl says "Cough cough. Granny May perfume. Going down." In the meantime Donna and Debi Isthmus are with the villains who are walking outside of their headquarters as they have super hearing. Donna says "Debi our cousin in trouble. She needs our help." Debi says "Either our cousin has a head cold or she has been attacked by Granny May perfume attack." Granny May says to the twins "For your information only I can use that perfume attack bottle on Word Girl. That brat Victoria has violated the code of the group that she is not allowed to steal any weapons from us without our permission. You twins lead the way to the battle site. She needs to be taught a lesson." Dr Two Brains says "I second that." Chuck and Seymour say in unison "We are in total agreement with Doc and Granny." Debi then plays on her trumpet she calls Louisa the theme song from "Combat!" as her older sister and herself lead the villains to the battle field for their showdown with Victoria. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.


	8. The villains come to the rescue of our preteen super hero and monkey partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The four villains who had their weapons taken from them make a deal with The Isthmus Sisters Donna and Debi. The deal is that they are not going to allow Victoria Best to harm their cousin and their main rival. In the meantime Word Girl faces her toughest challenge versus Victoria who boasts she is the best at...everything?

Word Girl has just been overpowered by the perfume attack by Victoria Best. Word Girl who is carrying her monkey partner Captain Huggyface has the green mist covering her face. "Cough cough. Granny May perfume. Suddenly weak. My will to fight is...gone." Huggy says "Sorry partner that I failed you. I feel your pain." Word Girl at this time of battle is in shock that Victoria uses a crane to place a cage over her and Huggyface. The cage slams tight on the duo. As this point Word Girl says "Huggy I do remember what Mister Gotham told us once. He said 'It is not how hard you hit. It is when you get hit is what you learn what you are made of. Adversity shows you that you either melt or get back on your feet.' This is not the time for me to engage in a pity party. Get up damnit! Get up!" (Sorry for the harsh words) Then Word Girl breaks open the bars from her a cage door as she and Huggy says in unison "You did not count of my cunning!" Victoria the says "Okay so can imitate the Crimson Grasshopper. But even he cannot save you since he left the stage in 2014. Now for my best weapon have some food hurled at you." Then Victoria uses Chuck The Evil Sandwich Making food weapon to cover our heroes in mustard and ketchup from her shoulders to her ankles." Word Girl says "Yeech! I am covered in mustard and ketchup as well as Huggy. Darn it sticks to me like glue. We can't break free." Victoria says "My parents are going to be proud of me. I have defeated Word Girl! I am...V best." Then Dr Two Brains who is in the company of Granny May, Chuck and Seymour O Smooth are walking toward Victoria in the company of Donna and Debi Isthmus. Donna is doing her battle cry from the Led Zeppelin song "Immigrant Song" Victoria is shocked to see Donna yelling "Ah! Ah! We come from the land of butterflies and fishes. (Their former home in Portobelo Panama) Victoria we are coming." Dr Two Brains says "Listen up Victoria. It ain't over till it's over. Use my weapon on Word Girl to finish that runt off. That's an order!" Victoria at this time is shaking life a leaf. She says "What does it do?" Dr Two Brains "You are the best at everything. Figure it out." Word Girl at this time is writing on a piece of paper that she found on the ground her last will and testament while winking at the villains and her cousins since she feels that even though Dr Two Brains is her friendly rival he is not above rubbing her out. Victoria then presses the trigger of her weapon but what comes out of the weapon is just a drop of cheese since the weapon at the time that Victoria stole it from the good doctor had been already dry. Victoria says "Dr Two Brains you fiend. This weapon is empty." Dr Two Brains says "No kidding junior. Donna told me through the grapevine that always make sure your weapons are not fully loaded when you guys are your down time." Dr Two Brains then looks at Donna pointing to his mouse brain. Donna then gives him the thumbs up sign in return. Then Debi plays on her trumpet Louisa the first song of the theme of Rocky as the notes of the song have given Word Girl the oomph she and Huggy needs to break away from the effects of the food trap to engage in her showdown against the kid villain. More to come. I do not own the characters of Word Girl or the new show being in production Word Girl Advance.


	9. You like that Victoria Best?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word Girl has seen her rescue mission team Donna and Debi Isthmus along with the Fair City Villains coming to save our hero from being put away by her kid rival Victoria Best who stole the weapons from Dr Two Brains, Seymour Smooth, Chuck The Evil Sandwiching Guy and Granny May Johnson.

Word Girl who along with Captain Huggyface were inside a cage covered in ketchup and mayo courtesy of Victoria Best who was given an order from Dr Two Brains to "vanquish his enemy if Victoria wanted to claim victory." was excited that her enemies and her cousins were coming to her rescue. Huggy says "Partner the rescue team has arrived. Someone upstairs likes us a lot." Word Girl says "Of course Huggy. I did save Dr Two Brains from being rubbed out by Miss Power about a year ago. He is repaying the favor. The effects of the food are melting like butter under a hot knife. We are getting strong now like the lyrics of that song called 'Gonna Fly Now.' Here goes." Then Victoria who is along her pet gorilla General Smoochington are quaking in their shoes. Victoria stammering says "I have never seen so many ticked off people in one place since I did not win that trophy for best cracker eater. I am so...so scared. Word Girl help me!" Debi has finished playing the song "Gonna Fly Now." as Donna says to Victoria and Smoochington "Kiddies you did violate the rule of the Villains Association to NEVER harm our cousin. Doc we will not be held responsible if these two knockoff of that cartoon called 'Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir get a Jimmy Olsen workout free of charge." Doc says to Donna did you have to say 'Cat Noir? You know I am scared of cats." Debi says to Dr Two Brains "Doc we have been called 'The Bad Girls Of The Isthmus so many times we are starting to believe it. No you villains do your duty and take Betty Cooper to boot camp." Word Girl is saying "Jimmy Olsen? Cat Noir? Miraculous Ladybug? Guys I know you are angry with Victoria but do not harm her." Victoria then attempts to use her blind teeth trick but the villains and the twins were wearing sunglasses to block out the effects of the gimmick." Then Dr Two Brain says to Victoria "Victoria you can surrender the weapons to us peacefully or else face our wrath." Word Girl who at this time was flying near Victoria says "If I were you, I would drink my Duran Coffee and surrender. There are too many villains for me and Huggy for us to battle. The choice is yours." She winks at Huggy and her cousins Then Debi plays on her trumpet the first notes of the song "Taps" Seymour says "Well? You quit or want a battle royal?" Victoria says "I surrender. Here are you weapons. Nice doing business with you." The villains then pick up the weapons from Victoria as she is sad that her desire to beat Word Girl fell short. Word Girl then says to her "Did you learn a lesson Victoria?" Victoria says "Yes I did. Those cousins of your sure talk a mean game. Nevertheless I did beat you and my pet gorilla will beat you again. Count on it." Word Girl with a smile on her face says "For your information Victoria remember this rule. Fool us once shame on you; fool us twice, shame on us. Huggy, myself and my cousins will be ready for you. Goodbye my best rival to these villains here." The villains then get back there weapons as Victoria and Smoochington then leave the battle field a little worse for wear. Our heroes than start to dance to the song "Boogie Wonderland" at the battlefield with the villains as this story come to an end. I do not own the characters of Word Girl.

**Author's Note:**

> In the cartoon story Victoria dreams of getting her own show. In this version she learns that messing with Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface will bring on the wrath of the Bad Girls Of The Isthmus Donna and Debi who do not take crap from anyone who messes with their cousin.


End file.
